


Gift

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they began dating, even a few days interval without seeing Koujaku was difficult for Aoba to bear. Luckily, Koujaku had given her a special gift for those occasions and encourages her to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

The room was quiet with the comfortable stillness of a day coming to an end. Sunlight was no longer flooding in Aoba’s room from the balcony; the fluorescent lighting overhead had long since been picking up the slack of the rapidly fading daylight.

Aoba lay on her bed casually navigating around on her coil with her headphones pressed over her ears to fill her head with nothing but the music of her new favorite album. It was her usual way to unwind before retiring to sleep, but lately the routine had begun to feel empty whenever she was without the company of her girlfriend. 

Koujaku had been a frequent visitor at the Seragaki residence even before she started dating Aoba. But after their relationship began and she had started to stay overnight whenever her schedule allowed it, That particular night was not one that her schedule allowed for, and it had been several days since she had seen her. Aoba had grown accustomed to her near constant presence such that even a day or two interval without seeing her was difficult to bear.

It wasn’t that Koujaku had changed her evening routine entirely; sometimes they didn’t interact much at all. They could spend the evening each independently wrapped up in their own activities. But she found that they didn’t have to be doing anything in particular together, that it was simply being in the presence of one another that was enough to make both of them feel whole and at ease. 

Aoba exited her coil and let out a sigh. She knew she couldn’t blame Koujaku for being busy with work and her team, they were both important aspects of her life that Aoba would never want her to forgo just for her sake. But she couldn’t stop herself from missing her when she wasn’t around.

The message tone from Aoba’s coil broke the stillness of the room, and Aoba’s heart fluttered in her chest when she saw it was from Koujaku. A smile appeared on her face before she even opened it.

_Goodnight, my love_

It read, in addition to a series of hearts that made Aoba’s smile grow.

_Goodnight, hippo_

She replied and then considered for a moment before adding. 

_Miss you_

She included a couple of the silly hearts Koujaku loved to use. 

_Enough to use your new present?_

Aoba’s cheeks darkened several shades of red as she read the message. She wondered how she didn’t see that coming. It was typical for Koujaku to take an affectionate confession of hers and use it to  
embarrass her.

The present Koujaku was referring to was a vibrator that was stored in Aoba’s bedside table, and she had not taken it out since she put it there on the night it was gifted to her. Aoba had never owned a sex toy of her own before which came as a surprise to Koujaku, so she had taken it upon herself to start Aoba’s collection. 

Koujaku laughed quietly to herself as she saw the animation indicating when Aoba was typing start and stop and start and stop as she wrote and erased a message several times. 

_I should’ve given it back to you when I had the chance._

_Don’t be like that, Aoba, I bought it for you so you can use it!_

Koujaku added a sad face at the end. 

Aoba felt a sting of guilt at her point. It wasn’t as though she was unappreciative of receiving a gift, and she didn’t want to seem that way. But this particular gift had an embarrassing purpose. 

_Good night, hippo._

Aoba repeated in stubborn dismissiveness although she was warming up to the idea now. 

_A-o-baaaaaaa_

Aoba could almost hear Koujaku’s voice dragging out the syllables in a combination of frustration and begging. Unsure of what to say she didn’t answer right away, but the hesitation was enough of an indication to Koujaku that she was considering it. 

_Please? I miss you. I wish I could touch you myself…_

Koujaku messaged again. A wave of heat ran through Aoba as she read the words. She could imagine Koujaku reaching out and stroking her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear and kissing the newly exposed expanse of sensitive skin along her neck. She shifted her thighs together to appease the demand for attention that was building between her legs. 

Half out of guilt at letting a present go to waste and half out of her own lust, Aoba reached over to her bedside table. She had to pull the drawer out nearly all the way to get to the back where it was hidden. She pulled the wand vibrator out of its bag and closed the drawer, propping herself up on the pillows and remembered she should probably answer Koujaku. 

_…Maybe._

Was all she said. 

_Have fun~_

Koujaku replied with a kissy face and a bunch of hearts, knowing she had won. 

Aoba turned the toy over in her hand and reminded herself of its controls. Koujaku had instructed her on their functions but in truth it was a simple with only a couple of buttons for on, off, and power  
settings, and she could have figured out for herself. But she had let Koujaku explain it to her anyway. 

She remembered the way Koujaku had sat behind her that night and pulled Aoba in until her back was flush against her. She remembered the feeling of how Koujaku’s comforting body heat warmed her, how her soft breasts pressed gently against her back. She had spread Aoba’s legs for her, gently pulling her knees apart until she was entirely exposed. Aoba did it for herself now, but the feeling of Koujaku’s hands on her was almost real in her mind and the sensations lingered on her sensitive body. 

Her nervous fingers pushed the on switch and the vibrator immediately came to life with a surprisingly loud buzzing for such a small instrument. Her cheeks flushed red and her first instinct was to turn it back off to silence the noise before someone would hear it. Still she could’ve sworn it wasn’t that loud when Koujaku used it last time, but then again Koujaku had been very distracting… 

Koujaku had brought it up to her chest first to get her used to the sensation, but Aoba started lower, her desire fueling her impatience. She pressed the vibrator to the inside of her thigh and brought it gently up towards the junction between her legs and finally to rest against her labia. 

“How does that feel Aoba.” Koujaku had asked her and Aoba had given a few desperate nods of approval. 

She bit her bottom lip now and closed her eyes to strengthen the illusion of Koujaku’s presence. She rubbed the vibrator’s head around back and forth against the area of her clit. The vibrations passed through down to the sensitive bulb and Aoba allowed herself to melt into the pulsing sensation.

Koujaku had placed a trail of kisses along the plane of her shoulder up to the curve of her neck and Aoba ran her free hand along the same area, little raised bumps forming in its wake. 

But that hand quickly returned between her legs to separate her lips and grant the vibrator direct access to her clit. She started rhythmic circles on top of the sensitive spot and nearly melted into the bed upon finally getting the sensation her body was craving. She would prefer Koujaku to be there of course, but she had to admit it was nice to be able to control the motions perfectly to what she needed. 

And there was something else she remembered could control as well. 

“I’m going to turn it up now.” Koujaku had warned her after having seen Aoba was responding well. The effect of Koujaku whispering into her ear had added to the building pleasure in her pelvis, and the ghost of its presence now left Aoba longing for her even more. She clumsily navigated the controls on the toy until the mechanical whirring grew substantially louder as she increased the power, but she didn’t care about that anymore. 

Her hips began grinding back onto the toy and a few breathy moans escaped her lips when the pleasure started pooling between her legs.

“Are you feeling good, Aoba? You’re so cute.” 

“K-Koujaku..!” Aoba squeaked now, so wrapped up in her pleasure fueled fantasy that it felt natural to call out to her.  
Her free hand crept back up her body to squeeze one of her breasts and tease her nipple. Her feet curled into the sheets, her back arched off the pillows and her mouth hung open in a serious of gasps and moans as she continued to massage the vibrator against her clit. The tension inside of her was building rapidly and she could feel it approaching its peak, soon to be pushed over the edge and flood her with the pleasure she was chasing. 

Koujaku had tilted her head around to search out her lips and swallow her girlfriend’s moans in a fiery kiss that Aoba had tried her best to reciprocate while so incredibly distracted by the sensations elsewhere. 

“Are you going to think of me when you do this to yourself?” Koujaku had asked once she separated their lips. Aoba had been too far gone on pleasure to be embarrassed by the teasing, but she knew even then that the answer would be yes. The toy was a gift from Koujaku, and there was no way she could break the association between them. Everything she was feeling now was, in a way, still being given to her by Koujaku, and it only proved to add to the experience. 

The speed of her motions increased to an almost desperate pace as she chased her climax, finally achieving release with a squeaky gasp she couldn’t have quieted if she tried. She slowed her rhythm but continued the process while she rode out her orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. 

She removed the toy when the euphoria began to fade and pressed the off switch, the quietness of the room was suddenly emphasized by the sudden removal of mechanical buzzing. Panting lightly and relaxing back down against the pillows Aoba melted into the bed in the afterglow. She thought of how Koujaku had held her close after she had finished and stroked her hair soothingly and her heart ached in longing for those arms now. 

She stayed in bed lazily for a while in a bittersweet state of missing Koujaku and being grateful for the gift she had given her before readying herself to go to sleep. Afterwards, she cleaned off the toy like Koujaku showed her and returned it to its hiding place in her bedside table and crawled into bed. 

She only realized she had an unseen message from Koujaku when she was going to turn off her coil for the night. 

_You did think of me, didn’t you._

Aoba could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She knew Koujaku would like that idea, but she could only imagine what lewd fantasy she had painted in her imagination of it. 

_Good night, hippo._

Aoba said yet again, although this time she really meant it. She knew Koujaku would interpret the lack of a denial as a confirmation. Sure enough Koujaku just sent a winking face in response. Aoba shook her head but smiled before she turned off her coil, ready for sleep to take over her tired body.


End file.
